El Caballero Oscuro y la Rosa Marchita
by katherineSN
Summary: 2da Temporada de Rosas y Oscuros. Elizabeth debe regresar a San Francisco para evitar que Damon muera. Al transcurrir el tiempo, se dará cuenta de la magnitud de los sentimientos por él, mientras que en Mistic Falls, el Salvatore tendrá que lidiar con la pena por su partida y la insistencia de una molesta Elena. Dedicado a Catherine Storr y UshieVictoria por su lealtad :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Sra. James POV**

Abrí los ojos con una desagradable sensación en el pecho. Frank comenzó a aullar y rasguñar la puerta de mi habitación, desesperado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté, inquieta. Aún en bata y descalza me asomé en la ventana. El humo de un tubo de escape ya se alejaba.

Un carro estuvo aquí. Saqué la escopeta de debajo del colchón, con recelo por si otros merodeaban.

El can gimoteó.

-¡Perro endemoniado, cálmate! – susurré frenéticamente, sin gastar tiempo en despejarme la cara de los mechones blanquecinos que escapaban del gorrito. Salí del cuarto, mirando a todas direcciones con cautela. Mi amigo corrió hacia la puerta cerrada y su hocico hurgó bajo la alfombra de la entrada; volvió a aullar.

Molesta por mis débiles huesos, bajé con parsimonia las deterioradas escaleras, teniendo cuidado de no meter el pie desnudo en uno de los agujeros de la madera. Frank volvió hasta mí, sorprendiéndome por llevar un sobre blanco entre las mandíbulas.

-Dame eso, chico – se lo arrebaté antes de que lo destruyera como hizo con tanto muebles.

No tenía sello postal, ni dirección, sólo el destinatario, escrito en una temblorosa letra: _Para la Sra. Lily James._

La abrí tras sentarme en mi mecedora. El tejido de punto junto con la aguja tuve que quitarlas pues casi me pincha. Los dejé en la mesita, al igual que la escopeta.

Eran dos hojas de color amarillento, dobladas apresuradamente. La primera decía así:

_Querida Sra. James:_

_Debo partir del pueblo lo antes posible. Se presentaron ciertos… imprevistos. Le agradezco de corazón, por la calidez con la que me trató durante mi estadía. La considero la abuela que nunca tuve._

_Le ruego que se cuide, ¿tenga precaución, si? A mi lindo Frank le mando un beso y varias cosquillitas. ¿En mi nombre le daría una cucharada extra de mermelada?_

_En el garaje está mi automóvil; no dude en disponer de él según su parecer. Está en perfectas condiciones, por lo que se lo dejo como una generosa propina, bien merecida._

_P.D. Le adjunto una misiva también a Damon Salvatore. Por favor, hágasela llegar en cuanto pueda; es de suma importancia que la reciba._

_Un enorme y cariñoso abrazo,_

_Elizabeth Fens_

Pequeña Lizzie. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que su vida se complicaba?

Frank la olisqué y volvió a gimotear, reconociendo sin duda su olor. Suspiré. Esto no me gustaba para nada. Decidí que al mediodía iría a la antigua pensión. Luego pensé en mis dolores de espalda.

Chasqueé la lengua.

Tal vez pudiera usar sólo por esta vez el auto de la pelirroja, para entregar el recado, usando las lecciones de mis primos sobre cómo conducir. Después lo guardaría, esperando a su legítima dueña.

Dejé a la vista las llaves del transporte, tomándolas de donde ella me indicó antes de irse al centro del pueblo por motivo de sus investigaciones.

**Damon POV**

-¡¿Dónde está ella?! – pregunté por centésima vez en el día a una nerviosa Bonnie.

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte? – solicitó. La miré encolerizado.

-¿Apaciguarme dices? Oh, claro. Lo haría, ¡pero resulta que mi pelirroja no está! – la tomé por los hombros. Los ojos me ardían por las lágrimas contenidas por el temor a que le pasara algo. Comencé por preguntarle a ella pues anoche noté que fueron muy cercanas – Te lo suplico: dime la verdad.

Rodeé sus rodillas con los brazos, postrándome a sus pies.

-Si le sucediera algo, me moriría – susurré compungido. Lo último que recordaba era que dormía a mi lado, haciéndome sentir pleno al tenerla entre mis brazos, y de pronto cuando despierto, no estaba, mientras que Klaus parecía estar en coma en el sofá.

-Fue a destruir a Esther – respondió. Quedé atónito, luego sentí pánico.

-No – intenté moverme a toda velocidad para salir en su busca, mas las fuerzas todavía me fallaban.

-Está bien – prosiguió – Hice un hechizo que nos vinculaba si sufría daños severos. Lo logró, ¡mató a la bruja original! – especificó con cierto entusiasmo.

-Imposible – musité.

-Era la indicada.

Tocaron el timbre.

Volqué una mesa, enfadado y miedoso. Anoche le hice prometer que no saldría hasta que fuese seguro, ¡y no cumple!

Espera. _Nunca lo aseguró_ – recordé con los dientes apretados y el pecho oprimido por la preocupación.

¿Elizabeth, dónde te metiste ahora? ¿Y si seguía en peligro? Tenía que hallarla. Me parecía improbable lo de la hechicera, así que si volvía a ver a esa rubia, esta vez no dudaría para matarla.

Tomé mi chaqueta negra del perchero. No me importaba si me caía innumerables ocasiones, pero lo lograría.

-¿El señor Damon Salvatore? – inquirió una voz muy tenue.

Me di la vuelta.

Frente a mi se encontraba la ancianita James, tendiéndome una cosa blanca entre sus huesudos dedos. Desde mi posición vi a la chica Bennet en el umbral y más allá se notaba el ostentoso Porsche negro de Eli.

Permanecí mudo.

¿Estaba en el carro?

Me tomó por los hombros como si adivinara mis intenciones.

-Le dejó esta nota, haciendo énfasis en que lo recibiera a la brevedad – la colocó en mi mano y la cerró – Vamos, joven. Ánimo.

Me dio la espalda y anduvo lentamente con su bastón hacia el auto.

Rasgué el sobre con impaciencia.

¡Tanto misterio me enloquecería!

El poco vigor que me quedaba se esfumó a medida que leía.

_Damon:_

_Para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos, fuera de tu alcance._

_Ayer acabé con esa maldita bruja, así que vivirán tranquilos, lo cual me alegra profundamente. Les agradezco en el alma todo lo que hicieron por mí; sin embargo, ya es tiempo de que me vaya._

_Lo habíamos hablado, aunque muy levemente, pues te negabas a escucharme. Sabías que este día llegaría._

_No me busques, no quiero que lo hagas. Tu voluble temperamento y sobreprotección me hartaron. _

_Que les vaya bien, _

_Elizabeth_

Arrugué la hoja en mi puño cerrado, aventándola a cualquier lugar. Bonnie se sobresaltó, mas no me importó. Ya nada tenía sentido. Era obvio: se cansó de mí, seguramente se dio cuenta del alcance de mi atracción y huyo despavorida.

Intenté sonreír irónicamente.

-Damon - empezó mi acompañante. La acallé con un gesto, y me encerré en el estudio, dando un portazo.

**Hey! habrá alguien que leerá la continuación? jeje. No me vayan a matar, pero el tono de Eli era necesario para que Damon no complique las cosas con su padre. Realmente ambos están devastados, pero eso lo notarán luego ustedes también.**

**Besos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El avión iba extremadamente lento, o al menos eso parecía. Todo se veía extraordinariamente pequeño desde mi altura.

Frederick dejó que me sentara junto a la ventana, creyendo que así mejoraría mi humor. Ni siquiera he comido. Derrotar a la lunática, dejar el pueblo que ya consideraba mi hogar y a mis amigos, me tenía al límite.

-Elizabeth, cuando lleguemos a casa, verás que incluí algunos cambios en tu vieja habitación – dijo, intentando iniciar conversación.

Lo miré por un segundo. ¡Era tan cínico! Como si realmente creyera que volvería a ser como antes… sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, incluso en mi adolescencia la relación entre nosotros iba de mal en peor.

Al aterrizar en el aeropuerto del centro, me apresuré a tomar el equipaje. Mi progenitor intentó seguir mi ritmo, mas fui muy rápida, pudiendo irme en el primer taxi que vi libre, escapando de él, y sólo comunicándole adonde iría, cerrándole la puerta en la cara con un escueto:

-Nos vemos en casa.

-A la 5ta Av. por favor – pedí al conductor, quien parecía recelar ante mi actitud, ¿o quizás aspecto? Con los dedos intenté aplacar mi cabello, estando vagamente consciente de que llevé horas en un avión, sin dormir, pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo: Mistic Falls.

Seguramente hasta tenía ojeras. Reí histérica, tanta presión me agobiaba.

-Sí, si. Claro – respondió tras lo que parecía una eternidad. Nos fijamos en las calles: trancadas por doquier. El tráfico era implacable.

Chasqueé la lengua. Esta era una "excelente" bienvenida.

Tamborileé los dedos en un asiento. Los autos permanecían inmóviles.

¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Justamente cuando lo que más quería era alejarme de todos por un segundo! ¿Acaso era pedir demasiado?

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, viéndose reflejado también por mi respiración irregular. Mi interior se agitó e incluso creí ver por un segundo en el retrovisor, los rastros del negro cubriendo la totalidad de mis ojos.

Hice cambiar todos los semáforos a verde, apartando a aquellos vehículos que estorbaban. Los alejé como si fuesen pañuelos de papel. El conductor veía alrededor con nerviosismo, y me observaba con la frente crispada de sudor.

Algo nos detuvo a media marcha. ¡¿Qué pasaba ahora?!

-Más vale que te comportes.

Frederick me encontró y abordaba el mismo taxi con naturalidad. El chico que conducía intentaba mover el volante en vano, y miraba de aquel hombre a mí alternadamente, con la boca abierta.

-No permitiré que provoques un caos en plena ciudad – reprochó Mathius, apenas aplacando su furia.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de obligarme a regresar – susurré con voz gélida.

El auto seguía sin avanzar, cuando nos faltaban dos cuadras para llegar. Los demás conductores se impacientaron, tocando la bocina. El chico se persignó y peleó por abrir la puerta, con pánico, logrando que yo me calmara.

Salí del carro, tomando mis pertenencias y pagándole 200 dólares por sus servicios.

-Discúlpame – susurré fuera de su ventanilla. Él acepto el dinero con manos temblorosas. Padre también lo dejó en paz.

-Modera tu tono – advirtió Frederick.

Opté por continuar con el camino al "hogar" que él tanto añoraba.

Al poner un pie en el umbral de aquel espacioso apartamento sentí que el aire me faltaba. El sillón enfrente era el mismo en el que jugábamos mamá, Nick y yo. Y la mancha en el respaldar fue la que provoqué un día que comí helado, mientras tenía lechina. Todo permanecía igual, como si nunca me hubiese marchado; en cierta forma era deprimente.

_Mamá, por favor ayúdame a aguantar esto_ – supliqué para mis adentros, sintiéndome muy débil. Pensé en mi hermano; verdaderamente esperaba que ni el ni Damon me buscaran: eso me complicaría más las cosas.

-Desempaca. Mañana volverás al trabajo – me comunicó mi carcelero.

Agarré mi bolso sin responder. Por el rabillo del ojo, percibí su cara demacrada por el cansancio, tensión y tristeza. Por un momento sentí remordimientos, pero jamás podría perdonarle tantas atrocidades cometidas.

No quise revisar las habitaciones, únicamente me dirigí a la que reconocí como mía para llorar.

Ya podía desahogar mi pena, aunque a medias, entretanto tenía la cabeza escondida bajo una almohada algo tiesa. ¡Cuánto extrañaba los fuertes brazos de Damon rodeándome en ente preciso instante!

Mi sollozo me desgarró la garganta.

**Hey! Algo triste el capi, lo sé. El siguiente será desde el punto de vista de su jefe en el periódico. Les digo que pronto Stefan hará reaccionar a su hermano: él será el que tendrá que usar todo su ingenio para que vea lo evidente. Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:**

**Catherine Storr: gracias por seguir la historia, Cat! Lo de la carta era necesario, sorry :(**

**UshieVictoria: Vic, gracias x darle a favoritos! y por tus palabras. Sí, Mathius tiene corazón, pero es... complicado. Ha tenido que pasar una vida bastante dura. Al final, dará un cambio radical, créeme, de ello dependerá el futuro de Damon y Eli.**

**thequeenofhearts27: gracias! A mí también me dolieron sus palabras, incluso pensé en omitirla, pero era indispensable que se alejaran.**

**paolasuarezsierra: Cierto :( Aquí está el 2do capi, ojalá no hayas tenido que esperar mucho :)**

**Acharya-chan: En serio? Ay, pues muchísimas gracias! Me halagas, de verdad :) Y también te agradezco por poner la historia en tus favoritos.**

**Nunca pensé que esta nueva temporada tuviera tan buena acogida tan sólo en su primer capi! Se lo agradezco chicas :) Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Harold POV**

Entré al grupo editorial con parsimonia. Debería tomarme un café al llegar al periódico; casi me duermo al tocar el botón del sexto piso en el ascensor.

-Buenos días, Sr. Howe – me dio la bienvenida Rachel acoplándose a mi ritmo de caminar.

-Buen día – respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hoy tiene una reunión con Blass Association, a las 10 a.m. con la Junta de Accionistas y…

La interrumpí con un gesto.

-¿Podrías pasármelo por escrito? Por favor – solicité. No tenía ánimos para escuchar a viva voz mis obligaciones a tan temprana hora del día.

-Claro, señor – respondió alejándose.

Saludé al resto; todo estaba pacífico. Ay, esta rodilla me mortifica, debí traer el bastón como indicó el médico. Mi esposa, Susan, reprobará mi desobediencia cuando nos veamos en casa. Mi divagación quedó pospuesta al mirar una cabellera rojiza.

-Elizabeth, ¡regresaste! – exclamé alegre, acercándome para abrazarla. La tomé por sorpresa, pero me correspondió – Mi muchacha, cuánto tiempo. ¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones?

Su semblante estaba decaído, mortalmente pálida y con ojos enrojecidos como si hubiese llorado. Pareció desconcertada por un instante, hasta que emitió una sonrisita amarga.

-Estupendamente, señor. Gracias por su interés – musitó un tanto triste. Oh, vaya. Tal vez le hice recordar algo desagradable. Yo y mi bocaza - ¿Usted cómo ha estado? ¿Continúa practicando la rehabilitación?

-Pequeña, prefiero contemplar a mis nietos poniéndole pegamento a mi silla, antes que seguir soportando que me manoseen – farfullé – Después de todo, un guapo como yo tiene que cuidarse de jovencitas de manos sueltas.

Para mi alivio le arranqué una carcajada limpia y musical, que despejó momentáneamente su apagada energía.

-Es por su salud.

-Bah – dije restándole importancia – Bueno, el trabajo se acumula, así que ¿te apetece que almorcemos en mi oficina, como siempre?

-Me encantaría, señor Howe – dio un saludo militar y volvió a sus quehaceres.

-¿Y qué te he dicho sobre decirme "señor"? Creí que ya se te había quitado esa condenada costumbre – regañé cruzándome de brazos antes de irme – Me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

Para mi aquella pelirroja era como una sobrina perdida, era tan encantadora y lista que resultaba imposible no quererla. Pillé a Tara y Phil aguantando la risa escondidos tras sus escritorios. Se ruborizó. Me fui satisfecho hacia mi oficina, que me recibió con el usual olor a ambientador de bebé. Las otras fragancias no las soportaba (eran tantas que incluso los nombres mareaban: de canela, flores silvestres…) Bla, bla.

A las doce menos cuarto me levanté de la silla, despegándome de la computadora que me hartó con multitud cifras danzando en la pantalla. Las articulaciones me crujieron cuando me dirigí a la ventanilla para observar a mis trabajadores. Algunos reían y otros peleaban con la fotocopiadora, podía imaginar la cantidad de groserías que dirían, sobre todo Mark, la paciencia no era su fuerte. Más de uno lucía despeinado al frustrarse por no hallar inspiración.

Sí, conocía a mi familia.

Me llamó la atención la Srta. Fens, buscaba una y otra vez a su alrededor como si quisiera estar ocupada urgentemente. Ella era así: muy emprendedora; sin embargo, en esta ocasión su actitud era diferente. Desespero, eso era lo que se notaba en su rostro, al no conseguir trabajo pendiente se sumió en la desazón por segundos ¿Qué le sucedió en esas vacaciones? Rogaba para mis adentros que no tuviese que ver con Frederick.

Afortunadamente Mitchell la distrajo tomándole fotos, provocando que sonriera con vergüenza.

Cerré la cortina.

Ella estaría bien; esperaba no equivocarme.

**Hello! Tras 17 días sin actualizar esta historia, volví! En serio pensé q había pasado + tiempo, pero es q no tenía inspiración. Apenas ayer fue q mi mano cobró vida propia para relatar cómo se veía Eli. Debo decir q disfruté en grande escribir el punto de vista de Harold; me pareció de lo + entrañable. Muchísimas gracias a sahethel salvatore y ballesterosslash por unirse al grupo de lectores! Respuestas a reviews:**

**UshieVictoria: Jeje, fuiste la primera en comentar! También me da lástima con ella y Mathius, que no lo pasará muy bien ante los desafíos de su hija :( Jeje, claro! Ojalá uno tuviera esas habilidades: jamás llegaría tarde! Saludos Vic ;)**

**thequeenofhearts27: gracias! Sí, en cierta forma lo tiene merecido. Damon la buscará tranqui, pero para ello necesitará de su hermano. Un abrazo linda :)**

**Meiyami: Vaya, leíste la 1era! GRACIAS! Jajaja, bueno... hace años escribí sobre Damon y otra chica, incluso le puse FIN (lo cual es muy difícil para mí), pero en esos tiempos tuve q borrarlo de mi compu, pues tenían q limpiar el CPU y en esa época no tenía pendrive ni nada de eso, así q inevitablemente lo perdí. Estuve d duelo x eso jeje. Quedé con ganas de +, x lo q esta vez escribí de una joven con personalidad definida, bruja, y + complicada q m está permitiendo conocer facetas de Damon; la trama se desenvuelve sola para mi regocijo :) Sí, el Salvatore tierno es hermoso, en _Enséñame a no Amarte_ también se muestra un poco (es Delena y sobre Literatura) Uff, pues me encantará leer + comentarios así de gigantes, es la primera vez q m mandan uno tan extenso, me hizo saltar d la emoción! En esta temporada habrán varios momentps tristes, pero es lo q permitirá un final bastante conmovedor y bonito (ya lo tengo visualizado y creo q lo adorarán, aunq también se sorprenderán jeje) Lo de patear al padre... mmm, lo tomaré en cuenta. Un abrazo Meiyami.**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Gracias! Jaja, ay no seas malosita; a ella le destrozó escribir la carta. Los juntaré, sí, pero + adelante. Gracias por darle a favoritos :9**

**Creo q el siguiente será Damon POV. Prepárense para verlo en una etapa no muy alentadora q se diga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Damon POV**

El alcohol pasó por mi garganta, quemándome. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los tragos de Bourbon ingeridos.

-La vida apesta y es inútil creer lo contrario – murmuré a la pared con voz pastosa. Mis pensamientos se volvieron nebulosos para mi satisfacción. Rasgué otro paquete de sangre y bebí. Me moví con parsimonia para prender la radio; era lo único que podía hacer. ¡Era prisionero en mi propia casa, específicamente en el apestoso sótano! Idea de san Stefan, por supuesto, quien temía que matara a algún humano es mi fase "más desequilibrada".

Reí, ¡me encontraba mejor que nunca! Sin ser niñero de nadie, ni escuchar el parloteo de una niñita. Recordé mi comportamiento tras leer la estúpida carta: destrocé el piso de madera, paredes con el estandarte familiar y mesones del estudio. Ni siquiera la lámpara salió ilesa. No, no la extrañaba, para nada; lo que sentía por ella fue atracción, algo superficial.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero jamás agradecí tanto el abrazo de mi hermano como en aquel momento en que perdí la cordura; así fue como aprovechó para inyectarme verbena y encerrarme aquí, rodeándome de un mini apartamento, como señal de consideración, lo cual no incluía la puerta llena de esa sustancia letal para los vampiros, evitando que escapara.

-¿Estás mejor, Damon? – preguntó Stefan, llegando de improviso.

-Feliz de la vida. ¿Cómo no estarlo? – contesté, ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta para mi asombro. Ah, claro: llevaba un grueso traje, de esos que usan los científicos para mitigar el riesgo tóxico. _Muy conveniente_ – pensé, mientras lo miraba quitarse aquella cómica prenda.

-Lamento que se haya ido. Seguramente tuvo una buena razón – intentó consolarme, uniéndose a la bebida. Hizo una mueca, debilucho.

-Ambos sabemos cuál es: escapar de mí – respondí apretando la mandíbula. ¡Diablos, la seguía queriendo!

-Ha transcurrido menos de un mes y ya estás acabado- Así que me tomo la tarea de esclarecer todo – anunció animado, dándome palmadas en el hombro. Lo ignoré – Algunas partes de su carta me llamaron la atención, especialmente después de leer la de la Sra. James – prosiguió, esperando una reacción de mi parte; permanecí impasible.

-¿Sabes lo que me parece más extraño? Que te hayas dado por vencido tan fácilmente. Klaus y Caroline siguen buscándola sin descanso.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si ellos quieren gastar su tiempo, es su problema, no el mío. No me interesan los "deportes" que hagan – bramé mirando fijamente el suelo. –Después de todo, ella nunca me amó.

-No me trago eso. Elizabeth sentía algo por ti, y pude constatarlo aún más tras escuchar de boca de Bonnie la preocupación que tuvo al verte malherido – explicó con voz dura - ¿Te comportarás y aceptarás mi ayuda para encontrarla o te quedarás encerrado hasta que recobres la razón?

Fruncí el seño, queriendo que mis ojos dejaran de percibir alrededor de manera difuminada. Ya me daba igual quedarme o no en este lugar, mas la posibilidad de que había algo escondido, me inquietaba. Stefan no era mentiroso, así que ¿qué más podría perder? Quizás lo que quedaba de mi dignidad.

-Es extraño, pero la única que parece tranquila tras la partida de la pelirroja es Elena – comentó pensativo. Me levanté con cuidado.

-Si crees que hay esperanzas… - tragué para darme ánimos – entonces (sólo por esta vez), te haré caso – dije de mal humor. Estrechó mi mano, aunque yo me tambaleé: necesitaba dormir.

**Q tal quedó? En 1era instancia planeé q Damon anduviese despedazando a + d 1, jaja, pero creo q esta versión es conveniente para que intervenga Stefan; gracias a él todo se aclarará muy pronto. Respuestas a reviews:**

**UshieVictoria: Q bueno, gracias! A mí también m agradó Harold :) Creí q era acertado verla desde afuera. Jaja, esa fue la excsa del loco. Ojalá te guste; chaíto, Vic :)**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Jaja, disculpa. Este no creo q haya sido TAN deprimente; a partir del q viene las cosas comenzarán a mejorar :)**

**Meiyami: Sipi, así de mal :( Fueron relativamente románticas esas "vacaciones". Me agrada q les resultara provechoso el anterior POV. Stefan pondrá en marcha planes muy astutos :)**

**P.S: Prepárense para ver de vuelta al cuervito :)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
